The subject matter disclosed herein relates to routing plate and, more particularly, to a routing plate for hydraulic lines between line replaceable units (LRUs).
Hydraulic components on aircraft gearboxes are typically interconnected via internal cast cores in the gearbox or by external hydraulic plumbing lines. Cast cores present a problem with gearbox design as they add significant cost and complexity to the gearbox housing manufacture. External plumbing lines present issues with the removal of components, as separation of the external line is typically required to remove the component, presenting additional interfaces for the potential of external oil leakage. Also, there is significant effort in achieving certification requirements with external plumbing lines due to requirements for survival in power plant fire zones.